


A Closing Door

by LaviBookman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Not your typical Soulmates story, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviBookman/pseuds/LaviBookman
Summary: What do you do when you know someone's about to die?When it's inevitable?When a timer on your wrist lets you know exactly when it's going to happen?What do you do when fate has given you the worst lot?





	

Conner frowned as something changed, and he stole a glance down toward his wrist, illuminated by the street lights. It was the most common place for the timer, if he remembered right from high school. Every class was taught about it, just what it meant and what to do if yours had already counted down.

They even had support groups for it.

But none of those classes had ever prepared him for this. 

01.29

Whipping his head up, he scanned the empty streets, looking for the sole person he had passed by on this time of night. 

It was almost up. 

The brunette didn’t stop to think of how short a time this was, not really. The numbers seared themselves into his mind, and all he could think about was catching up to them, whoever they may be. 

Finally, he caught sight of them, waiting for the walk signal to change back down the street he had come from. 

00.45

In his mind, the timer counted down, and his body sprinted, some instinctual or primal urge telling him that he couldn’t let this happen, couldn’t let the inevitable happen.

He’d read the stories of those who tried to change fate, who tried to bend it to their will, and not a single one of them had ever turned out happily. 

The light changed, and they moved forward, apparently unable to hear the cries he was making for them to stop. 

A horn blared, and time stopped. 

Conner was left frozen in place as he watched a car run the red light, blaring it’s horn, and collide with the only pedestrian in the area. 

00.00

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, not your typical Soulmates Story. 
> 
> Time for a bit of explanation for those who might not have gotten the gist, if anyone did.
> 
> In this world, you are not born with a timer. It only shows up the first time you meet your soulmate, even if it was only passing by them on the street. The timer counts down how long you have together, even if that doesn't seem like any time at all. 
> 
> I don't really remember where this idea came from, to be honest.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Lavi, out. *Bows out*


End file.
